Golden Chair
by x.sTarKid.x
Summary: This started as a one shot where Chuck goes to visit Blair to ask for help to fix his relationship with Raina. Now it will  hopefully  be a collection of various one shots involving Chuck and Blair being perfect together.
1. Chapter 1: Interrupted

**_INTERRUPTED_**

_**So I was sitting at work when an idea for my very first fic popped into my head and wouldn't get out. I rushed to my computer and attacked the keyboard until this came out. **_

_**Rated M, Chuck/Blair (who else would I write about? Serena? As if.) I own none of the characters. They are owned by people a lot more wealthy than I am.**_

* * *

Chuck was going to visit Blair for a very specific reason. He needed that twisted, scheming mind of hers to help him win back Raina. It didn't occur to him that she might have a problem with helping him seeing as it was her idea that they take time apart while she made a name for herself. _It's not as if she can expect me to be alone pining for her while I wait for her to accomplish whatever it is she's after_, thought Chuck as he drew his coat closer to his body while a chilly gust of wind whipped around him.

"Blair?" he called out, scanning the room for the mahogany haired beauty, at the same time laying her jacket over the expensive leather chaise. Not seeing her anywhere in the living room, he made his way to her bedroom, only to find that she wasn't in there. Her bed was rumpled and there were empty plates sitting on her bedside table, so she must have been sitting on it recently, he observed. He knew that Blair could be slightly neurotic when it came to tidiness, and if she'd left the house, she would have straightened her bedclothes and had Dorota clear away the dishes before leaving. He then noticed that her bathroom door was closed. _She must be in there_, he thought, his member hardening slightly at the thought of her possibly naked form on the other side of the door.

Hoping to catch a glimpse, Chuck quietly opened the door, being careful not to give himself away by making any noise. What he saw was definitely not what he was expecting.

* * *

Blair's eyes watered as two fingers explored her warm, wet cavity trying to find that special spot. When they found it, her body convulsed and she watched the last of her lunch fall into the porcelain bowl she was kneeling in front of.

As she took a sip of the glass of water she had brought in with her, she suddenly got the feeling she was not a lone. Whipping her head towards the door she was sure she had closed behind her, she saw Chuck staring at her with wide eyes and a horrified expression pasted on his face.

"This isn't what it looks like," Blair said quickly.

Chuck's expression morphed to one of pain, "Why are you doing this to yourself again?"

"I can explain. There is a completely logical explanation for this," Blair stalled, trying to think of an excuse.

"Oh, really? You're telling me there's a logical reason for you hurting yourself? God dammit, Blair- -"

Blair cut him off, "I just needed some control, okay? I want to be beautiful. Why do you even care, anyway?" Blair was getting angry, her chest heaving as her voice grew louder.

"You don't love me anymore. You've replaced me with that cheap slut, Raina," Blair shouted as mascara-blackened tears streamed down her face.

"You know that's not true," Chuck pleaded.

"Oh, isn't is?" Blair scoffed, "Isn't that why you're here? To ask for my help to win your whore away from Nate?"

* * *

Chuck was speechless. _Damn. She knows me too well. _He had forgotten how scary Blair could be when she was angry. He had forgotten how sexy she looked when she was scary.

"You see?" she screamed, throwing her arms in the air while her face flushed and providing a serious contrast to the black rivers making their way down her cheeks.

Blair was shouting at him, her hair wild and the purple silk robe she was wearing was gaping as a result of her dramatic arm gestures, and Chuck knew that she needed to stop or she'd end up out of breath and facing a panic attack. He also knew that the only way to stop the woman before him when she got into the swing of a rant of this proportion was to distract her. Seeing no other option, he moved towards her.

* * *

"—you take complete advantage of my feelings for you - -"

She was cut off by Chuck seizing her wrists and pressing his mouth to hers. Blair's body tensed at the sudden invasion, but as her former lover's tongue traced her bottom lip, she relaxed and sighed, opening her mouth and allowed him to stroke her tongue with hers. Chuck slowly walked her back until she was pressed against the cold tiles of the wall and released her wrists so she could wrap one around his neck while the other one wound tightly in his dark hair. They kissed until they were breathless and had to pull apart to gasp for air.

Chuck looked deep into her eyes and murmured, "You are so perfect, Blair. I will always love you."

Blair choked back a sob and pulled his face to hers once more, kissing him desperately. His hands brushed down her ribs, past her hips to settle on her firm, round backside. He lifted her petite frame easily and she wrapped her legs around his waist as she had so many times before, carrying her through to her bedroom and gently laying her down on the huge bed.

* * *

He loosened his signature bowtie and unbuttoned and removed his shirt before laying his body over hers and untying the sash of the silky robe she wore, slipping it off of her shoulders and tossing it to the floor. He was not surprised to see that all she had underneath was a lacy pair of panties. He knew from experience that she preferred to be as naked as possible when she was alone. His gaze drifted to her breasts, and he groaned as he felt his Old Friend harden at the sight of her pebbled nipples, perfectly centered on the soft, pale mounds.

"You are so beautiful, Blair," he sighed.

Unable to resist, he palmed one breast, loving the sense of familiarity that came as it fit perfectly into his hand, while pulling the hardened peak on the opposite side into his warm, wet mouth. Blair arched upwards as his tongue swirled around her aroused flesh, whimpering slightly when he released it with a graze of his teeth. Marking his trail down her perfect body with wet, suckling kisses, he came to a rest at the apex of her thighs.

Blair sighed in anticipation, remembering how talented Chuck was. He worked the moistened scrap of pink lace down her thighs, and quickly set to work. He pulled one of her nether lips into his mouth, nibbling slightly while his hands kneaded her thighs before turning to the other one and showing it the same attention. He licked her slit slowly, deliberately, before parting her lips and diving inside with his skilled tongue.

Chuck groaned and the familiar sweet musky taste that was pure Blair, lengthening his tongue inside her before curling it to touch the most sensitive spot he had found inside her so many times before.

"Aah!" she gasped breathily when Chuck used his fingers to stimulate her love button. The combined pressure on her g-spot and clit had her coming undone quickly, and she shook on the bed with satisfaction. Chuck kissed his way back up her body and pulled her into a passionate kiss, letting her taste herself.

Even though Chuck had thoroughly pleasured her with his mouth, Blair didn't feel completely satisfied. Pulling away from him, she whispered, "Please," while he hand undid the button of his pants, making it clear what she needed. Chuck slid his pants and boxers down his muscled legs in one quick sweep, his penis standing at full attention for the girl he had loved for all these years. Aligning his hips with hers he pushed his length into her wet, waiting core.

The both gasped as he filled her completely. How had he forgotten what a perfect fit they were? She was warm and wet and tight around his throbbing hardness, and when her internal muscles clenched around him, the animal inside him took over.

With a growl, he began thrusting in and out of her tight hole hard and fast. They both knew that this was not the time for gentle lovemaking. They had been apart for to long, and a sense of urgency took over both of them. Blair thrust her hips in time with his, and soon they were moaning, panting and mumbling incoherent nothings to each other.

Feeling himself approach the edge, Chuck reached down between them stroked Blair's engorged clit. Blair came with a scream, her body convulsing and clenching underneath his, and with a few final thrusts, Chuck emptied himself inside of her.

"Oh, God… Shit… _Fuck_!" Chuck panted, rolling over so that Blair lay across his chest, still connected at the pelvis, neither one willing to beak apart just yet. He began tracing absentminded patterns on the smooth skin of her back, enjoying the content, easy silence that the two fell into for what felt like hours.

"I love you, Blair," he whispered into her dark curls.

Blaire smiled as she nuzzled the sensitive skin on his neck, "I love you too."

* * *

_**So that's it. I may make this into a collection of one shots if I get inspired… Please review! If you have negative comments, please be polite about it!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Gossip Girl…**_

_**No, not really…**_

_**Xxx**_

_**Tamz **_


	2. Chapter 2: Silence

**Silence**

**I can't even begin to thank everyone who reviewed and favourited! It really meant so much to me to hear so many positive words coming from you guys. Anyway, this takes place right after Juliet kidnaps Serena, but when she drugs her, she causes her to overdose. Enjoy!**

* * *

She was sitting in Serena's upstairs bedroom at Lily and Rufus's, away from the people come to pay their respects to her dear deceased friend. She was barely moving apart from the occasional shaky breath, and even that seemed to be too much effort for the mahogany haired beauty. Chuck walked to crouch in front of where Blair was perched on the end of Serena's silk-sheeted bed. Blair stared blankly ahead, and Chuck wondered if she had even registered that he was sitting in front of her. He waved a hand in front of her face, but received no response.

"Blair?" he called, but again, no reply.

Desperate to awaken the girl he loved from her seemingly catatonic state, he gently pressed his lips to hers. Blair remained motionless for a few seconds, and then her body tensed. She pushed him away and he straightened up. Just as he was about to apologise, Blair stood up quickly and slapped him hard across the face.

Chuck stood dumbfounded, holding his hand to his stinging cheek and staring into the bottomless pools that were Blair's eyes. Just as quickly as she had slapped him, she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him to her with a force that was impressive for a girl of her size. She kissed him with wild abandon, and in the heated passion, it took Chuck a full minute to realize what was going on, and to find the strength to pull away.

"Blair, this is a bad-" Chuck was cut off with Blair making a sound that sounded something like a pleading whine, before she attacked his lips with even more fervor, throwing herself back onto the bed and pulling him on top of her. Powerless, Chuck sighed into her mouth and ran his hand down the side of her perfect body, hitching her thigh up to rest on his hip. It couldn't hurt to kiss her if it was going to bring her some semblance of comfort, right? He kneaded her well rounded backside and noticed that she was trying to unbutton his shirt.

_This is going too far._

"Blair, we can't," he murmured, and was answered with a silent, wide eyed plea from the brunette beauty. It was then that Chuck realized how much she needed this. How much she needed _him_. Surrendering, Chuck unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, and covered her body with his own once again.

Blair fisted her hands in his dark hair, pulling it a little, just the way he liked. They swiftly stripped each other of their obstructive clothing, and soon they were naked, pressed hard against each other, tongues entwined in a dance of pure passion.

He reached a hand between them, dipping between her sweet lips and finding her already so, so wet. He expertly traced a finger around her sensitive clit, while simultaneously pulling the hardened peak of her nipple into his warm mouth, biting down softly. He felt ready to come on the spot as he watched Blair shatter under his skilled hands.

He gazed into her eyes and saw them ignite with need, and in one smooth thrust, he stroked into her, burying himself inside her warm wetness. Blair gasped and arched into him at the familiar feeling of being completely filled by Chuck. He began to move in and out of her and settled into a rhythm that was perfect. Neither slow and gentle love making nor a hard, rough screw. They found a perfect pace somewhere in between. It didn't take long for Blair to be on the edge of completion, and she came apart around Chuck as she had so many times before. Desperate for his own release, Chuck slammed into Blair as she rode out her orgasm, her inner muscled clenching magnificently around him. With a grunt, he spilled himself inside of her and collapsed on top of her perfect form for a moment before rolling over and gathering her into his arms. Blair cuddled into his side and burst into tears. Chuck didn't say a word, he just held the woman he loved as she mourned her lost friend in silence.

* * *

**So that's it! I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you think. **

**xxx**

**Tamz**


End file.
